La magia y los milagros existen
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Estaba muerta, ¿Había algo más que hacer después de eso? ¿Existía una razón para seguir sin ella? Quizá. Quizá la esperanza y el consuelo podría encontrarlo aun en otra persona. Algo que solo podría llamarse un milagro. Kyoko x Madoka.


PMMM, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Unión.

-¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!-

-¡Mira mamá, mira! ¡Apareció un conejo!-

-¡es verdaderamente increíble! ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

-¡Es magia!-

"_magia" _frunció el ceño ante la mención, deteniéndose unos segundos para contemplar la escena, por más ridícula. "_La magia hace todo menos sacar una sonrisa" _sus ojos carmesí se giraron para seguir de largo sobre la calle, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios la ruidosa voz del ´mago´ y las risas y voces de los niños sorprendidos del parque.  
Metió las manos de vuelta a su chaqueta verde, mirando al piso y tratando de acelerar sus pasos, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no la llevara de nuevo al profundo dolor y vacío que sentía en su interior. Trataba de no pensar en ella.

Pero sus fuerzas y voluntad se vinieron abajo cuando sus pies frenaron en seco frente a un establecimiento, percibiendo la suave melodía de un violín. Su cuerpo se tensó al igual que su quijada, la cual hizo un leve sonido al chocar, sintiendo, principalmente, la rabia invadirla, para después ser absorbida por la abrupta realidad y desconsuelo.

Su rostro se ensombreció y ladeó la cabeza para observar la entrada al lugar, leyendo a través de su fleco rojizo las letras de los CD´s musicales, sintiendo cada nota resonar en su cabeza de manera agonizante. Escupió a un lado con desagrado, volviendo sus ojos al pavimento y continuando con su camino y su velocidad.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Se preguntaba cada día al despertar, cada mañana y cada segundo que transcurría después de aquella fatídica muerte de una chica que apenas conocía, y que sin embargo, había marcado su vida de manera abismal. "Se necesitaría un milagro para eso" respondía a su inicial pregunta.  
Cerró los ojos dejándose andar por la guía de sus pies, sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo con el simple hecho de recordar el momento de su muerte. El momento en que se convirtió en bruja. Bruja por ese hombre.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había tenido un deseo tan estúpido por alguien que no había valido la pena? ¿… y por qué se había dejando decaer de esa forma? ¿Por qué no había querido escucharla?  
El pitido del semáforo llegó a sus oídos, andando a través de la calle poco transitada y pasando de largo un par de autos, sintiendo la baja de temperatura a través del viento de la tarde, uniendo sus flamantes ojos al, igualmente, rojizo sol.

Sabía que se le hacía tarde, pero poco le importaba, en realidad ni siquiera sabía para que había aceptado asistir a esa estúpida cita de una niña igual de estúpida. Pero lo había hecho y no veía momento para arrepentirse, algo dentro de si quería ir y saber que era lo que la llorona e insoportable peli-rosa quería con ella. Y definitivamente no planeaba tener mucha paciencia.  
Miró a los lados, localizando aquel edifico alto, ese en donde se ubicaba el departamento donde la había citado. Soltando un siseo cansado comenzó a subir las escaleras de manera desganada y lenta, deteniéndose frente a la puerta correspondiente.

Su vista se alzó para observar las letras en el letrero dorado de la puerta. "Tomoe Mami" leyó y sintió otra punzada en el pecho, sin explicarse aun por que debían verse en un lugar igualmente despreciable. Dudó unos segundos antes de tocar la puerta con pereza, bajando la mirada nuevamente y guardando de nuevo sus manos en sus cálidos bolsos.

-Ky...Kyoko-Chan…- se escuchó la tímida voz de la chica peli-rosa después del rechinido y empuje de la puerta de madera hacia adentro.

-Habla rápido, niña…- exigió la otra, evitando mirar su patético rostro y pasando incluso el estúpido sufijo que uso en su persona.

-P-pasa por favor…- pidió aun con su voz quebrada y débil, haciéndose a un lado para dejar la entrada libre. Kyoko no supo por que en realidad, pero atravesó el umbral con desconfianza, atacada por el perfume de la, igualmente, fallecida Mami.

-¿se puede saber como le hiciste para tener acceso a este lugar?- preguntó de manera tajante, arrugando la nariz echando un vistazo a la mesa baja en el centro de la habitación, con dos tazas delicadamente colocadas en cada extremo.

-bueno, había venido en varias ocasiones y Mami me dio la clave, además de…-

-¿Y a que vienes a este lugar? ¿A respirar y comer en la casa de un muerto?- interrumpió, y Madoka bajó la cabeza dolida por la mención tan abrupta. -¿o vienes a esperar por algo que no volverá?- inquirió y sintió su pecho ser apuñalado por sus propias palabras.

-te equivocas, yo… yo necesitaba un lugar en donde estar, necesitaba estar menos sola de alguna manera…- Kyoko bufó, paseando sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-Pues aquí no veo a nadie…- se burló, fijando sus ojos amenazantes sobre la otra. –Deja de decir tonterías para ocultar tu debilidad…- Madoka se tensó y se obligó a bajar la vista ante las orbes rojas de la pelirroja.

-D-de eso quería hablarte, Kyoko-chan…- la frente de la mencionada se surcó, sufriendo un leve tic en el ojo. –Yo quiero que me ayudes… y quiero ayudarte…-

Sus puños se apretaron a sus lados al escuchar semejantes palabras, andando a grandes pasos hasta tener de frente a la otra, tomándola del cuello en un movimiento rápido y agitándola hasta obligarla a mirarla de frente. -¿Qué cosas tan más estúpidas estas diciendo, niña?- cuestionó a regañadientes. -¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie! ¡No digas tonterías!- gritó en su rostro, lanzándola a un lado y pasándola de largo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Entonces ayúdame a mí!- pidió en un grito aun desde el suelo, llamando la atención momentánea de Kyoko.

-¿Por qué no se la pides a tu amiga esa y a mi me dejas en paz?- declaró y posó su mano en la perilla reluciente de la salida.

-¡No se lo puedo perdonar!- exclamó y se puso de pie, corriendo hasta colgarse del brazo de Kyoko y frenando su salida. –No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo…- repitió, y los dedos de la pelirroja crujieron alrededor de la manija al escuchar la confesión.

Ella tampoco podía, por más que Sayaka se hubiese convertido en bruja, jamás podría perdonarle a Homura haberla matado. Mucho menos por que además de eso, la quitó a ella del camino y le impidió llevar a cabo un sacrificio. Hubiese preferido morir con ella a vivir en su ausencia.  
Y sin embargo estaba viva aun, sin el valor de matarse ahora, muerta en vida, con la única razón de seguir para poder continuar recordándola. Vivir y respirar a través de su memoria. Y no podía estar más enfadada con Homura, pero debía admitir que quedó sorprendida por la misma afirmación por parte de Madoka.

-Hazle caso niña, vete a casa y vive tu vida feliz y tranquila con tu familia…- aconsejó en un tono más calmado, pero ninguna de las dos se movió de posición.

-No puedo irme y fingir que nada ha pasado, no puedo seguir, no sabiendo que ustedes están arriesgando sus vidas cada día…- apretó más el agarre, bajando a mirada al tratar de esconder sus lagrimas. –Por favor Kyoko, déjame ayudarte…-

-¿Ayudarme a que? No seas tonta, ¡No te conviertas en una chica mágica después de todo lo que sabes!- exclamó, agitando la cabeza en negación y aferrándose aun más a la perilla.

-¡No! No entiendes, yo no quiero ser una chica mágica, yo quiero ayudarte…- pauso, y Kyoko giró la cabeza a un lado para tratar de verla, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de su rosado cabello. –Yo quiero ser tu compañía, quiero ser tu amiga… quiero llenar el hueco que Sayaka dejó…-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- gritó la pelirroja alterada, liberándose del brazo en un movimiento agresivo. –Tú jamás podrías significar lo mismo que Sayaka significó para mí…- sus ojos se afilaron para centrar a la chica.

-¡Ella también significaba mucho para mi! ¡Me ha dolido bastante perderla!- gritó la otra. –Yo solo… solo quería ser parte de algo que antes fue de ella… quería que tu y yo, de alguna manera, estuviéramos menos solas…- sollozó, y Kyoko llevó su mirada a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo por esta, deteniéndose solo un momento a dedicarle una breve ultima mirada.

-Vete a casa, no te involucres en cosas que podrían ser peligrosas…- advirtió antes de volver a cerrar.

Contempló la ciudad desde las alturas de la antena a mitad de la noche, siendo incontables las luces artificiales y brillantes de la ciudad en la lejanía. Mordió otro bocado de su Odango Atama con desinterés, acariciando en su otra mano el cristal brillante y ovalado que un día admiró desbordantemente, y que ahora arrastraba como la peor carga del mundo. La levantó al frente y observó con claridad las manchas oscuras y remarcadas sobre esta. -Maldición…- susurró seguido de un chasquido.

-¿Por qué no usas la semilla que traes contigo?- preguntó la odiosa rata detrás suyo.

-lárgate Kyubey, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo…- dijo la chica, mirando a la inexpresiva cosa posarse a su lado.

-Si no limpias tu gema, terminaras como una de ellas…- recordó, y la pelirroja presionó su gema con fuerza entre su palma.

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo se muy bien…- respondió, sintiendo el bulto correspondiente a la semilla del sufrimiento en su bolsillo. –Pero no puedo usarla…- susurró dolida.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Solo porque le pertenecía a aquella chica?- Kyoko miró a otro lado y pasó saliva sonoramente. –En serio, jamás entenderé las emociones de los humanos…- declaró, levantando su liviano cuerpo blanco del suelo y dándose la vuelta, ondeando su esponjada cola tras de él. –Sería una pena que tu trabajo termine tan pronto…- dijo antes de volver a desvanecerse entre las sobras.

Su mano se aferró con fuerza a la semilla, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrerla siempre que hacía eso, como si de alguna manera su conexión con la chica que un día conoció, reviviera con el hecho de tener cerca lo ultimo que quedaba de ella. Su semilla de bruja, una que se negaba a usar en su beneficio propio. Sentía que si lo hacía, que si la usaba y se llenaba volviéndose inutilizable, el destino se la quitara otra vez. Le robarían su último recuerdo. Su esencia encapsulada en ese ovalo oscuro.

Suspiró largamente al percibir incluso su fragancia en el aire, el perfume de los pétalos azules que recubrían su cabeza y terminaban en dos celestes del mismo color. Sentía a Sayaka cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se aferraba con fuerza a esa cosa. Pero la imagen de una niña llorona turbó sus pensamientos, haciéndola abrir los ojos y ser atestada de extraños pensamientos. -¿Debería morir, Sayaka?- preguntó al viento. -¿Debería dejar que esa niña muera también?- cuestionó, y una ventisca pareció susurrar la respuesta.

Se sorprendió a ella misma al verse parada en el mismo lugar a solo una semana de haber estado ahí, leyendo aun los apellidos de la sempai ´desaparecida´ en la puerta. Tocó con discreción, esperando en que la chica hubiese hecho caso y se largara a su casa de una vez, pero deseando en fondo poder encontrarla verdaderamente.

-¿Kyoko-chan?- preguntó Madoka estupefacta e incrédula al abrir la puerta, pero cambió su expresión a una sonrisa repentina, dejándola pasar al correr la madera hacia adentro. –Me alegra que estés aquí…- dijo con voz dulce.

-Vine por lo que me prometiste…- interrumpió la pelirroja, entrando y cerrando la puerta en dos movimientos, dejando poca distancia entre las dos, haciendo que la peli-rosa se exaltara un poco. –Vine por que Sayaka así lo quiso…-

Madoka abrió los ojos al tope, mirando por primera vez lágrimas en los ojos de Kyouko, pero no solo eso, también sentimientos y tristeza, desesperación, pero también esperanza. Los dedos, delgados y fríos se posaron sobre el mentón de la otra, produciendo un leve sobre salto. Madoka tuvo el impulso de retroceder cuando Kyoko la tomó fuerte y anduvo el único paso que las separaba, pero se contuvo, hipnotizada por los ojos de fuego de la chica.

Kyoko miró a Madoka, pudo leer infinidad de cosas en ese rostro que parecía un libro abierto, desde miedo y desconfianza, hasta felicidad y anhelo. Pero su corazón dio un salto al ver reflejados en ellos un poco de Sayaka, bañados por ese tono rosa brillante de Madoka, e incluso pudo apreciar algo de ella misma dentro de esas pozas profundas e infinitas. Se acercó, sin soltar esa piel suave entre sus temblorosos dedos, juntando sus labios en un beso lento, donde se tenía el miedo incluso al respirar y romperlo.

Sintió las lagrimas correr pos sus mejillas, incluso filtrarse entre la comisura de sus labios y adornar el contacto con el típico sabor salado. Unas manos, reconfortantes y cálidas a comparación con las suyas, se posaron sobre sus mejillas, limpiando con dedicación los surcos de agua salina que se marcaban en su rostro. Se separaron momentáneamente para mirarse a los ojos, descubriendo que no era la única que lloraba y soltaba más de una muestra de debilidad. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez de una manera más atrevida, acariciando sus rostros y tratando de frenar las lagrimas que paulatinamente iban cesando, llenando sus deseos y emociones hasta otro punto.

Se arrastraron hasta algún punto de la casa, terminando sobre una cómoda cama, la cual omitieron el hecho de a quien había pertenecido. Sus lenguas se acariciaban frenéticamente dentro de sus bocas, realizando movimientos que causaban jadeos en la otra, sintiendo sus pechos alzarse y toparse entre sus respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas. Sus pieles temblaban y comenzaban a arder reclamando, no cuerpo, no placer, solo sentimientos, palabras y actos encapsulados que fueron tardíos en salir, que incluso jamás serían pronunciados. Y solo a través de sus cuerpos se podían decir.

"_¿Un remplazo? No, eso jamás" _pensó Kyoko, mirando el cuerpo desnudo e inmaculado de Madoka meneándose debajo de ella. "_No hay manera de encontrar a alguien igual a ella en la vida…" _aclaró, besando y acariciando con frenesí. "_Pero eso es lo que esto es… vida… mi vida…" _Bajó a través del pecho de la otra, paseando sus labios a través de sus pechos y lamiendo con dedicación su plano y delgado abdomen, llegando peligrosamente hasta una parte, en donde su simple contacto provocó un grito en la otra.

"_Tu misma me lo has dicho, Sayaka, una razón, y una oportunidad…" _sus ojos se apretaron comenzando a hacer movimientos oscilatorios en la cavidad. "_Superarte y olvidar no es la salida. Recordarte y continuar viviendo es una posibilidad…" _

Sus cuerpos se entregaron al máximo esa tarde, desahogando todo lo que debían sacar, gritando todo lo que debían gritar. Parecía una unión, estaban unidas por un mismo pasado y fijación, la unión por un mismo recuerdo, para vivir un mismo futuro. Para aferrarse a una opción que era seguir viviendo y tener alguien por quien vivir.

Su gema de alma, sobre la mesa de un lado, fue purificada esa misma noche por la semilla que guardaba, la última esencia de lo que un día fue Sayaka. Suspiró mientras sentía aun la escancia de Madoka en la habitación. –Me has pedido que te olvide, que le de una oportunidad a ella…- masculló refiriéndose a Madoka. –Pero se necesitaría un milagro para sacarte de mi pecho, Sayaka…- susurró a la semilla casi inservible, mirando a un lado y tomando su gema del alma ahora brillante y limpia, decorando su rostro con una leve sonrisa después. –Que bueno que la magia y los milagros, existen…-

Fin.

* * *

Si, bueno, pareció más un Kyoko x Saya que otra cosa, jeje, pero bueno, esta era una posibilidad. En fin, gracias por leer, saludos!


End file.
